The Silver Beast in My Mansion
by XXTeddyGirlXX
Summary: He was dangerous and strong. I knew he could kill me, but I wanted to know who he was. I wanted to know about his life. I knew it was silly, but I was obssessed with the demon named Sesshomaru. R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

A/N: Enjoy!:3

* * *

_Chapter One: The Demon_

* * *

She stood in front of the mirror that was decorated with swirls of gold and silver meshed into one. Her dark wild silky hair fell down her back in waves as she stood there staring at her dress. It was covered in sparkling small beads and had layers upon more layers on the dress skirt. Her mother always dressed her up like a princess, but in a way they were.

She knew her family had many good influences over the region and were very wealthy themselves. She'd never really left her home, but she'd been about the town a couple of times. Her friends always brought her books that held pictures and knowledge, so she wouldn't be ignorant of the world.

She stared into her own hazel brown eyes in the reflection of her mirror and wondered who she was in life. She suddenly turned away from her own image as she began to discover her answer. "I'm sick of being trapped in this room." Rin mused out loud.

She was to stay in her room for the day as a visitor would arrive sometime, today. Rin hadn't been told who, but it seemed unfair that she was not to meet this guest of which her parents spoke of. She opened her door to her room and closed it quietly behind her, before heading down the stairs hoping that she wouldn't get caught.

She heard noises coming from the front entrance room and headed towards the noise. She came across a startling image. There was a man tied down to a metal stretcher with chains tightly wound about his body. He looked inhuman with long flowing silver hair and odd color markings upon his face. She couldn't take her eyes of him... He was so oddly beautiful.

"Honey what are you doing here?" A feminine voice called out.

Rin looked over at her mother who she hadn't noticed. Actually she hadn't acknowledged anyone else other than the demon. Her mother hugged her daughter and with her hand ushered the employers onward. "Get those beasts out of our sight. You have frightened my daughter with such cruelness."

The girl's father walked over to his family, "Don't worry child, they'll be locked up tightly in one of our special money chambers, but of course without the money inside. They're deadly and only walls as tough as ours can hold them. They can't keep them in chains forever, now can they?" He said. He placed his giant, yet soft hand upon her head and smiled gently at her. She smiled back, she wasn't frightened, but maybe she had been bewitched by the demon. To think there was another one, besides this beast that she had laid eyes on.

Rin was escorted back to her room and was to stay put, again. She walked across her room and stared out the window. The sun had begun to set and soon it would be dark. The world Rin lived in, was a world where demons who took on human forms were put on the animal protection list of extinction.

Humans had found a way to make chains strong enough to hold them down, and sometimes made them suffer with the metallic poison- a hidden chemical- that only hurt demon skin. Metallic poles were invented to pierce half demons hearts' and turn them human, but if left on for long, the whole body would disintegrate. It was law to not have children with demon shifters, if it was even suspected of the crime; the person would be killed in trial.

Rin waited till she was called down to supper, but she had the silver hair and the face that went with it at the back of her mind.

_***dinner***_

"Mom, how long are we keeping our guests." Rin asked politely. Her mother wiped her mouth neatly with a napkin before speaking, "That thing is not our guest, honey. The thing will only be here until the court decides what to do with it."

Rin pouted, "You referred to him as a guest the other night and why is he here? Did he murder someone?" She asked. Demons were animals and if they were untamed, measures were always taken.

Her mother was about to answer, but Rin's father intervened," No, he didn't murder. He killed the hunters who were after his brother as it would seem. In my opinion, he was just defending his relative but other see it as an excuse to get rid of him. You see Rin, he's been taking control of most of the demon habitat region and people are beginning to get scared."

Rin bit into her bread and smiled at her father for sharing the information. "Oh, and what did his brother do?"

Rin's father picked up his spoon and blew lightly to cool the soup, "he mingled with a human and was caught to be in some sort of affair." Rin stared down at her food because she knew her mother was staring at her. Her mother hated when Rin knew too much and then ended up disobeying.

_***later on***_

Rin lay in bed awake with her eyes on the ceiling. She was to be deeply asleep by now, but a small tremor seemed to fill the house. It was like the whole house was trembling or vibrating. She finally sat up and slipped her feet into her white shaped bunny slippers.

As she walked out of her room she became self conscious of the ominous silence. She had no idea where she was going, but maybe she'd end up in the kitchen for a cup of milk.

"I think this was the code." She muttered silently to herself. Rin pressed the numbers into a touch screen on the wall and a door that seemed to have been part of the wall, opened up. She made her way inside. Her course altered by pure curiosity.

Her steps were silent on the marble floor as she walked down the hall that leads to the money chamber safe. She suspected by what her father had told her that the money had been relocated already and locked up in a safer quarantine.

Rin stared into the chamber. The walls were of strong glass and see through. Rin could easily make out the huge dog demon in his true form.

The long muzzle hitting the glass on top and car sized paws swiping the side of the glass. Rin was glad the ceiling was five stories high. The dog demon stood almost to the ceiling with its massiveness. Rin stared wide eyed at the silvery beast.

* * *

A/N: I enjoyed writting this. Review, Please! It's my second Sesshomaru and Rin fan fiction. :3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

A/N: Enjoy!:3

* * *

_The Half Demon_

* * *

The demon Rin had seen earlier was standing in his true form right before her hazel brown eyes. She stared while the dog demon began smashing its head against the top of the chamber ceiling. The floor beneath her feet trembled under the impact of his blow. He was the one responsible for making the house vibrate. The demon seemed enraged by the fact that he was a prisoner within the clear glassed walls.

Rin wondered what it would feel like to be enclosed like that. Awful was the only word that came to her mind. She looked over at the far corner of the chamber and spotted his younger brother. Her father had mentioned him. He wasn't in animal form but he was strange looking compared to his older brother's human form. His hair wasn't as long or straight and he hand no color makings upon his face. What made him even stranger was that he had two triangular dog ears on top of his head.

He sat unmoving, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. He seemed to have accepted his fate. Rin could not help the sudden urge to try to talk to them… Without considering the danger she placed her hand on the scanner next to the doors and with a soundless whoosh the doors opened.

The demon from the corner opened his eyes and Rin was surprised to find them a shade of golden amber. She then turned her attention to the dog demon. He had settled down and was staring down at her with his red blood eyes. His eyes seemed to be saying, 'What type of fool are you?"

She took a step inside and the doors closed quickly behind her. "You want to die; If not get out before you're ripped to shreds."

She looked over at the owner's voice it was the guy with the fuzzy ears on top of his head," I don't want to die. I came-"

Out of the corner of her eye, a bright light caught her attention.

Rin cut herself off as the silver beast morphed back into his human form. His eyes were also a shade of amber, but there was no kindness in them. She expected him to lash out at her, but instead he took a step towards her. He was looking past her; he was viewing the glass wall where the door stood.

Rin was about to turn around, when she heard the chamber doors open, but the demon's arms were suddenly around Rin's neck and waist. His grip on her was firm. Rin understood his actions when she saw her father and other security guards behind him at the opened door.

" Let my daughter go."

Robert's voice was firm; no sign of distress could be heard within his words.

"Let me out first." Sesshomaru's grip tightened around her neck, but Rin didn't feel pain, or even a wave of fear. The only thing she felt was guilt. Her mother was going to scold her for this incident.

Her father motioned the guards to attack the demon. They had guns in their possession. The demon released Rin from his grip and transformed into his dog demon form, but half size this time. This way he could fit through the opening of the door now.

His paw was placed in front of Rin who tried to run when he'd released her. The gunshots rang out in the room, but she knew if she got shot with the bullets, no damage would be done to her. The bullets had a dose that would make anyone fall asleep for a couple of hours.

Her father would never use real bullets on her much less try to kill the demon that was still on trial.

His paw swiped at the on coming bullets causing many of the bullets to miss, some of the men began to curse at the beast as they acknowledged this fact. She took her next chance to run as he swiped the air again. Instead, she unceremoniously tumbled backwards onto the opposite wall by the presser of the impact that his paw sent down as it crush into the ground to oppose her escape. Rin fell into darkness and could faintly hear her father call out to her in the sudden obscurity.

She woke up with a start and found herself inside her bedroom. Her window curtains had been pulled together for her given privacy, but she pulled them apart as she sat on the edge of her window ledge. A light throbbing pounded within her head.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" The familiar voice of her mother rang out.

Rin turned to see her mother sitting at the drawing desk. "I'm a little dizzy. What happened, mom?" she asked. Her mother stood up as a stern look appeared on her delicate features. "That demon almost killed you. Why would you go and put yourself in such danger?" she asked.

"Didn't I teach you better than this?" She asked as an after thought. Rin pouted and stared at her lap, "Yes, you did mother, but I only wished to talk to them. My friends haven't visited me in forever and I wanted someone to talk to." She replied back. It was half true, but her real intention for in stepping into the money chamber was still a mystery to her. She'd only been taken there by pure curiosity. Rin stared out of her window, the morning sun barely rising. "Where is father? Is he hurt?" she asked meekly.

Her mother walked over to her only daughter, "No the creature was taken down soon after you passed out." Rin stared at her mother, "Is he still here… the demon, I mean."

Her mother crossed her arms and sighed, "The one who took you hostage or the half-demon who let it all happen? Which one?" she asked. Rin glanced at her mother in surprise, "I didn't know one of them was a half demon. What happened to his parents?

"They were put to trial of course." Her mother replied in a curt tone. "Oh," Rin voiced out. So the parents had been killed. Rin understood what her mother meant to say. "Well how are they?" Rin asked again. "They're fine, I would guess, but the demon Sesshomaru, keeps shaking this whole house. Your father is deciding whether they should tie them up."

Rin thought back to the chains that had been tied around the demon, the day before. 'Wait, did she say his name was, Sesshomaru?' Rin turned her attention back to her mother's face. "The full demon is called Sesshomaru, then", she said. "Yes, but I don't want you wandering back into the chamber, again." Her mother stated. Rin stared at her mother with a pout. She knew her daughter very well. "I mean it."

"Fine," Rin replied back in a soft voice. Once her mother left, she got dressed in a light melon colored dress and went down for breakfast. Her parents were already seated down at the dining table and had begun to eat breakfast before her. "Morning," she said as she announced herself.

Her father smiled up at her, his amber eyes gleaming with joy at her welfare. "How are you feeling this morning, Rin?" He asked, earnestly. She sat down at her place before replying back. "Good, like nothing happened. I expected to have a bruise, but none seemed to have formed."

"That's good." Her father replied back to his loveable daughter.

Rin decided to wander her garden after eating breakfast. Rin stopped in her trail to feed her ducks by the pond. "Sesshomaru," she said softly. Rin liked the form her lips took as they moved. It seemed natural to say his name. "Sesshomaru-sama," She said in a polite tone. Rin's laugh turned into a giggle. "I wonder what he is doing."

***money chamber***

Sesshomaru pulled against the chains that were bound around his wrists. 'I'll get rid off these pests first chance I get.'

InuYasha who wasn't bound to the wall with the special chains stared at his older half-brother. "You'll start bleeding if you keep that up." InuYasha and Sesshomaru weren't on good terms, but still they had to look out for one another. They never knew when they could benefit from each other.

Sesshomaru ignored his comment and continued his attempt to be freed from the chains that were continually inflicting pain on him. InuYasha stood up and stared at the ceiling, a small inch size crack had formed, invisible to the human's eye.

"I bet I could break through that." He stated. Sesshomaru grunted when the chain sliced through his skin and cut his wrists open. Blood poured down his forearms and dripped onto the marble floor. "Told you," InuYasha stated smugly. Sesshomaru limped against the wall, "I'm not a weakling like you. This is nothing." He replied back.

InuYasha stared at Sesshomaru's emotionless face, "You think I can break out?" he asked. "No," Sesshomaru didn't even bother to look at him. InuYasha bit his lip and jumped up to punch the ceiling only to fall back down with a thud. His hand was bleeding from the impact. "Damn, your freaking head must be harder than a freaking boulder to have withstanded the thickness of these walls." He said, but got no reply back.

They passed an hour in silence and Sesshomaru's wound was half way healed from his wrists. The dry blood remaining on his skin irritated him. He didn't enjoy being filthy for long, especially with his own blood. "Think that cute girl will come here again. Maybe, she'll set you free like your shining princess in armor." InuYasha stated getting annoyed by the silence.

Sesshomaru stared at his rambling brother," I could care less about that girl. I should've let them take you."

InuYasha walked over to Sesshomaru and squatted in front of him. "But then Shippo wouldn't be on your side and then you'd loose faith from some of your followers." Sesshomaru glared at his younger brother, "Are you mocking me?" He threatened.

InuYasha stood up casually, he had nothing to fear, because his bother was tied up and couldn't possibly hurt him. "No, just stating the facts, is all." He replied back. Sesshomaru calmly tugged at the chain and hissed when it reopened his wounds.

***Elsewhere***

Rin sat in a comfortable sofa couch in the grand living room, reading a vampire book when a security guard walked inside with a platter of food. "Is that for me?" she asked, politely. He looked over at the daughter of Robert. "No, ma'm, it's for the demons down below." He replied back, respectively. Rin closed the book and stood up, the layers of skirts falling past her ankles. "What is it? The food, I mean." Rin asked, hoping she didn't confuse him with her request. "It's fish and water." He said calmly as he didn't see any harm in letting her know what they fed the prisoners.

"It's just plain fish and water?" Rin stared at him curiously. "Yes, that was what I was given to feed them." He replied back. Rin stared at him pondering her next question," Do they eat human food?"

He hesitated; Rin hardily spoke to the guard staff. "Most likely some, but they're carnivores so vegetables probably aren't suitable." Rin smiled that gave her an idea for tomorrow. "Do you know where I can find my father-" she glanced at his tag name, "Kohaku?"

He placed the platter of food on the table and removed the paneling in front of the code screen. "I believe he's in the study, but should be leaving again for work soon", he said. "Thank-ku," Rin replied back before she ran off, being careful to not trip over her dress.

"Father!!" she called out as she stood on top of the stairs of the front door to the car that her father was getting into. He got out and walked over to the stairs. He caught her as she tumbled to a stop. "What is it, Rin?" he asked.

"I wish to be in charge of what our guests in the money chamber eat. May I please?" She asked earnestly. "Why would you want to do such a thing, daughter?" He asked, interested. "I promised mother, I wouldn't go down there again, and I wish to help around instead of doing the usual routine." Rin answered back in optimism.

"As long as you don't go down there, you can tell the maids what to cook for them. I have nothing against you having your fun." Robert petted her head and walked back to the car. Rin stood there smiling at herself.

Sesshomaru and InuYasha stood there staring at the food the younger boy had brought in. "Wow. Fish and water, just what I always eat out in the wild." InuYasha sounded sarcastic. He grabbed the fish and stuffed it into his mouth," Tastes better, that much I can say."

Sesshomaru who had been released from the chains stared at the platter of food on the floor," I'd rather starve than accept food from them." InuYasha stared up at his older half brother," Whatever." Sesshomaru stared at the girl who was walking down the hall and up to the glass wall.

Rin stood there her eyes transfixed on his wrists. 'He's hurt.' Her hazel eyes wandered up back to his amber eyes. He stared back into her eyes and a shiver crawled up her spine.

It made her feel...nice. It felt nice, the feeling she was receiving from him. Rin smiled at him and he turned away from her, walking away from the food and his half- brother.

"Wait."

Rin pressed her hand on the glass, but she knew that he couldn't hear her.

* * *

A/N: Review, please! I hope this still sounds interesting. I'm still working on the plot. _:3_


	3. Chapter 3

**Discaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

**A/N: Enjoy! _:3_**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 3: The Prisoner at Heart_

* * *

Rin stared at his back for a moment longer; her heart ached at the fact that he was injured. Her hazel brown eyes roamed the room to find the chains that had been welded into the wall. Rin internally flinched, her father had authorized this. She wanted to rush inside and see if she could help him, but knew it was stupid after what had happened the night before. She stood there, for half an hour, just watching them.

InuYasha rubbed his face," Uh, I feel sick. I think they poisoned the food or something." InuYasha leaned against the wall as his vision began to blur. Sesshomaru ran his claws through his hair," Die then already."

InuYasha growled up in his half-brother's direction before passing out into darkness. His legs gave away under him and he fell to the ground in a thud. Sesshomaru watch as InuYasha laid in a heap against the wall. InuYasha's breath continued to come out evenly.

Rin had stood up from the floor when she saw the half demon fall to the ground.

The voice that called out to her startled Rin. "What are you doing here, Rin?"

Rin turned around to find Sango. Sango was part of security and had been out on vacation. Sango was also a friend of Rin, along with Kagome. "Sango, you're back!" Rin ran to her friend and embraced her tightly. "I missed you so much! Kagome hasn't been able to visit me these few weeks."

Sango also looked pleased to see her young friend," You shouldn't be here. I came to chain the demon up again." Rin turned around to find Sesshomaru staring at them without interest. "Something happened to his brother." Sango looked over her shoulder," The food puts them to sleep, but it looks like the full demon didn't eat. This gives me a bit of a problem. Oh well, it's part of the job."

Rin grabbed her arm," Wait, I want to do something." Rin rushed off down the hall and out of the room. Sango sighed, "Okay, but hurry." Sango loaded her tranquilizer gun. "Happy sleeping dog demon."

Rin returned with an aid kit and a wet towel. Sango who was standing outside the chamber after putting the demon to sleep stared at her in disbelief,"' Rin, what are you planning on doing?" Rin placed her palm on the scanner," I'm going to clean him up. He's hurt." Rin crouched over to the body of the demon Sesshomaru and reach out to grab his hand. She sat down and opened the case taking out cotton and an alcohol bottle. "This should help."

Sango rushed into the chamber after Rin," Rin, this is dangerous. He could wake up from the pain of that stuff." Rin ignored her friend and wiped the blood off his skin. After she was done with that, she poured the alcohol over the closing cuts and his hand twitched. "I'm sorry, it must burn." Sango eyed the girl,' Why are you even talking to him. He can't even hear you.'

Rin quickly flushed out the wounds and wrapped them up in bandages after swiping them clean with the cotton. "Done!"

Sango pulled Rin up from the ground," Okay, know let me chain him up, before the drug wears off from InuYasha." Rin turned toward the half-demon," InuYasha." Sango dragged the body of the man to the wall and quickly clicked the chains into place. "There. Now we can go to the springs in your garden and catch up on things." Rin smiled," Okay! I just need to pick this up." Rin bent down towards the aid kit, but was stopped by Sango. She pushed Rin out of the chamber," You wait out here, missy. I'll take care of it."

Rin pouted," Every one treats me like a defenseless girl." She bit her bottom lip," Okay, maybe, but still."

After talking to Sango while on her break shift in the spring, Rin headed back to her room where her mother awaited her for their weekly reading. Rin had talked to Sango about her encounter with Sesshomaru and how she came across his name and the acknowledgment of InuYasha which she had also barely found out his name.

Sango, herself, toled Rin of the wonderful place she had gone to spend her vacation at. It was filled with adventure and excitement as she had elaborated on the topic.

Rin enjoyed Sango's stories except their was never any romance in them. Once she remembered asking her friend," Sango, do you believe in love?" Sango looked over at Rin surprised," Of course. I'm still looking for that special someone. I've had let downs, but I'll never tell." Rin pouted," How come? I want to know how life is."

Rin saw a spark in her friend's eyes at those words," You'll know one day little princess."

"Don't call me that."

Rin entered her room to come across her mother sitting on her bed. "Did you run into Sango today?" Rin nodded happily as she reached for the book which her mother was holding out to her.

"I toled her about the past two days. Mostly about how interesting our guests are."

Her mother sighed as in disappointment, but brushed it off with a kind smile," How about you and me get started on this new book?" Rin looked down at the cover," The Golden Tulip." Rin turned it open," What is it about?"

"It's a love story."

Rin smiled ," I think, I will enjoy it."

______

Rin's hands lifted her gown's dress skirt as she walked up the steps of the tower building. Her steps were easily taken with grace as her eyes focused on the candle lamps attached to the grey brick wall. The fire shone bright and strong like a warrior in the midst of a battle.

The tower was tall and when she had managed to reach the last step of the tower, she paused for a moment. She stared at the opening that led her to the dark outside structure of the tower. Rin sighed before she stepped out to feel the wind on her face. Her hands released the soft fabric of her gown hiding her shoe slippers that were now covered by the lace that decorated the bottom of her dress. Her dress was ghostly silver. The part that huged her upper curves were decorated with diamond sparkling beads that made her shimmer in the night's luminous light.

Princess Rin for the very first time in a long time could witness the stars and the moon that companied the darkness of the sky. She smiled as she stared at the stars that shimmered like glittering diamonds. The aligning of the stars shaped out pictures that always managed to fascinate the young woman.

Her hand reached up to clutch her pearl necklace as she tried counting the many stars in the beautiful and calm sky. It was on such rare days that she could come out of the palace and witness the radiance that her friends could offer.

Rin wondered if someday she would have the chance to explore the world that stood outside the palace. She was condemned to be trapped in this palace for life.

Her honey brown eyes turned downward to the earth as she viewed the trees, plants, and road path that led to the forest that hid the ruins of her home. That was when she noticed a speck of white trailing from the mouth of the forest and into the dirt pathway that led to the door of the building that held the tower.

The white speck formed into a white stallion horse with a shadow of a man riding the animal. They both looked so gallantly handsome together as she gazed at them with pure curiosity.

The man was wearing an elegant suit that was suited for a prince to wear. His silver long hair flowed behind his back and he had markings on his facial face. The crescent was similar to tonight's moon, while the markings on his cheeks were visible in the moon's light. Rin then remembered that this man was called Sesshomaru and that he came by daily to visit her.

Her breath was stolen when he glanced up to stare up at her in the tower. His eyes were pure gold like the treat of sweet honey. His amber eyes never left her eyes as he stalled the horse he was mounted on to a stop. She watched him come down from his horse and part his stare from her. He walked up the steps of the stairs and walked inside the building.

Rin gleefully turned around and picked up the hem of her dress and ran down the stairs that would lead her to him. When she reached the room that Sesshomaru had just finished entering, she called out his name. "Sesshomaru." Her call seemed to echo within the room. He himself responded back by calling out her name in return. "Rin." His voice was richly velvet to her ears. Rin reached out with open arms and allowed him to embrace her in a friendly hug.

They held each other in gratitude and joy being able to be in one another's company. His hands brushed her long black hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She lifted her face and stared up at the tall man before she whispered his name once more. Then, they both leaned in and closed the gap between them as a kiss was pressed on both their lips.

The kiss was enchanting and romantic. Rin could feel the tenderness of the kiss as he deepened the passionate kiss that has a hidden lace of love behind it all. Then they both parted from the kiss, Rin's hand caressed his face with a warm glow in her eyes. She wished that he didn't have to leave. She wished that he could take her with him.

His lips moved as he spoke softly to her about his travels. As the night prolonged, they continued to hold each other's hands and continued with endless kisses…

Rin shot up from her bed as her breath came out in pants as she analyzed her dream. Her dream was wrong. It was wrong to be with a demon. She guessed she would never be able to end it.

Rin sighed," I should be scared of him. Why then? Why aren't I?"

Rin found the answer, but pushed it to the back of her head. She would never admit the truth to her reality. The reality that she was a prisoner of her own house. Rin buried herself within her bed sheets and shut her eyes.

She sometimes felt like running away, but right now all she was concerned about was _him_. Sesshomaru and his freedom.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Please Review! :3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer :I don't own InuYasha

A/N: Enjoy! Sorry for the lack of updating! :3

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Pizza**

* * *

Rin sat in her chair quietly eating her breakfast while her parents made small talk. Robin, Rin's mother, stared at her daughter with a worried expression. "Is something wrong, honey? You seem a bit down today. I thought you would be pleased that one of your friends came back for you to talk with." Rin smiled weakly at her mother," I'm fine. Just a bit tired. I'll get happy." Her mother smiled at her warmly," That's my girl. If it makes you feel any better you can take Sango off her shift when ever you like. How is that?" Rin looked over at her father who seemed somewhat bothered by the idea. "Thank you, but I'll be okay on my own."

Rin sat down on her swing in the garden and sighed staring up at the sky," What is freedom?"

"It's something everybody fights for. Something they yearn to have, but never seem to obtain." Kohaku walked out from the nearby shrubs dressed in his guard uniform. Rin jumped lightly at his sudden appearance and he seemed to have taken notice. "Sorry, I was just passing by."

Rin shook her head," You are Sango's younger brother, right?" Kohaku blushed at the fact that she knew who he was. "Yes, I also work here." Rin smiled at him her hair billowing in the wind making it wilder," Kohaku was your name. You can call me Rin. I hate it that everyone treats me different from most people." Kohaku stared into her large honey brown eyes, they were so beautiful. Her soul was beautiful. "Alright, well I better get going, before I get into trouble." He turned and walked off. Rin called out after him," Thank you for your answer, Kohaku." He waved back in response.

Rin smiled and squeaked when she felt hand tighten on her shoulders. Sango burst out laughing at her dear younger friend," Oh, Rin, it's just me. You're so gullible." Rin pouted at Sango," You're so mean. What you up to?"

Sango sat on top of Rin's lap and Rin whimpered under the pressure, "I can't breath." Sango sat up with a grin," Rin, it's obvious my brother is into you. I say you give him a chance." Rin stared up at her with a blush over her cheeks," What? No, it's not true." Sango sighed, "I know about this, Rin. I know he's an employ but I'm sure your family would approve. Plus, he good looking and capable of protecting you with his life at risk."

Rin frowned and stared at the ground," I don't want anyone getting hurt on my account." Sango patted Rin on the back," Don't take it seriously Rin, but do think about it. I know you have to wait for him to get the courage, but if you seem interested then I'm sure it will be easier."

Rin poked her head into the kitchen and spotted Nikki and Tim cleaning the counters. Nikki was dark skinned and very pretty it made Rin wonder why she was still single. Tim was also very attractive with his sand blond hair and dark amber eyes, but he was dating Ginger. Ginger was introduced to him by his mother in hopes that they would marry.

Nikki scratched a spot on the white marble counter," This isn't coming off." Tim grabbed a bottle he was using and walked up behind her. His breath landing on her ear, "This'll help." He sprayed it on the spot and began rubbing the cloth he had been using. Nikki stood there holding her breath. He was never this close to her. She would always hit on him, but stopped after he didn't seem to bother to pay attention to her. They had become friends but he was mostly quiet, it made her wonder if they really were friends.

Rin stared at the two and a pout was placed on her lips," Nikki likes you. How can you not notice this, Tim? Don't you like her?" Rin had originally come to the kitchen to prepare the food for the two brothers in the chamber, but was caught up in the moment. Rin was the type that liked to spy on people and pretend she belonged in the picture. Rin also liked to see how others interacted. It was nice to see normal people with problems. Rin wasn't allowed to have any.

Once Nikki saw that the spot came off she nudged Tim in his gut. He stepped back and held his stomach a small oof came out of his parted lips. "Let me breathe, already." Tim placed his cleaning cloth near the sink and placed the bottle in a bottom cabinet. Nikki continued to furiously scrub the already spotless counter,' Why doesn't he say anything?'

Rin took a step inside thinking the scene was over. "Hi." Both workers looked over at the mistress of the house. Rin smiled brightly," Can I cook? I need help and a cookbook, too."

"I'll get you the cookbook, Miss Yoshiono" Tim walked out of the kitchen and Nikki let her forehead touch the wet counter. Rin walked over to her and placed a hand on her back, "I think he likes you." Nikki stood up straight and stared at her surprised," I don't have a clue as to what you're referring to, Miss Yoshiono." Rin sighed. They never let her help. "Are you going to help me cook?" Nikki who was placing away the cleaning material smiled at the change in topic," Sure, what do you what to make?"

"Pizza."

"Oh, we don't need a cookbook for that. I have that in my memory already. You'll be surprised at how the guards love to eat it."

InuYasha was board out of his mind. Being stuck in a huge box compared to being out in the wild was a huge difference. "Uhh, when is lunch coming? Maybe, I can assault the boy who came in last time."

"That boy is trained, but even you can't get passed him." Sesshomaru who was once again chained to the wall stared at the ceiling. If only he could transform. He could break that glass with a couple of more hits, but if he transformed his hands would be cut off with the chains. Sesshomaru wanted to be liberated but not handless.

InuYasha let one of his fangs stick out," I wonder how Kikyou is doing?" Sesshomaru glared at the guards approaching the chamber. "She's probably dead. Good riddance. That bitch was getting on my nerves. They only reason I didn't get rid of her is because of your interference."

Before InuYasha could argue against him with a remark the doors opened and Mr. Yoshiono spoke to them. "Sorry to say this, but InuYasha it looks like you are going to leave your brothers side." InuYasha stood up and let the guards wrap him in chains, "He's my half-brother and don't feel sorry, I won't be missed." InuYasha knew his time was up. No demon could escape the humans grasp. How could a half-demon come close to it? InuYasha smirked to himself,' It's not like I have anything to live for now.'

Sesshomaru spent more time in silence thinking about a plan to get out. He needed to free himself and his stupid half- brother. Shippo, InuYasha's close friend, would start a conspiracy against him if he came back without InuYasha. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a cheery tune down the hall leading to the chamber doors. It was _her_ again.

"I'm bad! I'm bad! You know I'm bad! And the world has to answer! –I'm bad!" Rin skipped with a box in her hands and a huge smile on her round lips.

Sesshomaru watched the attractive human creature shake her butt making the dress hem sway and he found himself slightly smirking to her childish actions. A thought flowed into his mind,' She's the way out of here. Not as a hostage but maybe as a distraction.' Sesshomaru knew he needed more time to think tings through. InuYasha would be tortured for a week or less before he would be punished with his sentence.

Rin placed her palm on the touch pad and once again the doors opened at her command. She looked about the cell and noticed InuYasha was missing. She dropped the box fearing the worst and looked at the direction where the chains where. A wave of relief filled her, but then she panicked again at the thought of what had happened to his brother.

Sesshomaru didn't acknowledge the young woman as she rushed to his side falling on her knees in front of him, "Where is InuYasha? Did they finish his trial already? It's only been three days." Sesshomaru had a hard time understanding her worry over a simple half-demon. When he didn't answer her, Rin walked off to receive the box she had dropped. A sniffle was heard as she sat down in front of him again. Sesshomaru looked at her and glared at her innocent honey brown eyes," You don't even know him." Rin looked up at him surprised. This was the second time she had heard him speak, "I know but it wasn't his fault that he fell in love with a human."

Sesshomaru stared at her trying to figure her out, but stopped once she opened the box. Rin wiped her tears away and smiled holding a slice of pizza. "Hee! I made it for you and InuYasha. But I guess there is more for you now." Sesshomaru looked at the food curiously, 'What the hell is this?' Rin made a plane noise," Open up!" The tip of the pizza squashed against his full lips and Rin pouted," Meany! You were supposed to eat it." Sesshomaru glared at her," I feed myself, besides this does not seem to be food." Rin kept her pout in place and Sesshomaru's eyes found themselves staring at them constantly.

"I can't let you out of the chains. I don't have the keys." Rin reached into the box and pulled out a water bottle," I made you a milk shake. Chocolate!" She shook the bottle hard and opened the top offering it to the demon. He stared at her in disbelief. Was this girl serious?

Rin turned to the doors as she heard them open. Kohaku ran in with a tranquilizing gun at his hip. "Rin get away form him. He's dangerous!" Rin stood up as Kohaku pulled her away from Sesshomaru. Kohaku pulled out the gun and Sesshomaru smirked. This boy liked Rin. Rin tried to speak, for Kohaku to understand but before she could he pulled the trigger.

Sesshomaru blacked out and when he woke up he found himself unchained and the food was still in the box. 'Strange creature, this Rin.'

* * *

**A/N: Rin is singing ' Bad' from Michel Jackson. I don't own the song or lyrics. I hope you guys enjoyed this! I sure did enjoy writing it! Please review! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

Discalimer:I do not own InuYasha (just my original characters!:)

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews for the last chapter. Kagome will appear in the next chapter if not later and we will find out what became of InuYasha, too. Enjoy! :3

* * *

Chapter 5: _The Demon and the Knight_

* * *

Sesshomaru blacked out and when he woke up he found himself unchained and the food was still in the box. 'Strange creature'

Sesshomaru looked up at the ceiling and spotted the crack. He felt inwardly satisfied, but the voice he heard made him irritated.

"Try it and I'll have you chained up again, demon." Kohaku stood at the door with his tranquilizing gun in hand and loaded. He tapped his fingers on the weapon in anticipation of an attack.

Sesshomaru wanted to laugh inwardly. This boy wanted to interfere in his escape? Sesshomaru had thought that he would be smarter. "You mean to tell me that the girl gave you these orders?" Kohaku watched as the demon stood up and once Sesshomaru's cold amber gaze fell on him Kohaku felt a fear build up in him. "Yes." Sesshomaru took a step forward and Kohaku felt anger fill up in him as he continued to stare at the demons gaze. 'He thinks he's the most powerful being on this planet, but I will not let him past me.' Sesshomaru's eyes began to turn a red shade and his aura began to rise. Kohaku knew Sesshomaru would transform in a manner of seconds so he acted quick and pulled the trigger. Sesshomaru knew he would fall for his trap and ended up dogging the bullet.

Seconds after Kohaku pulled the gun on the demon, he felt his body crash against the hard glass wall. Sesshomaru had his hand tightened against the boy's throat, squeezing the life out of him slowly. "You think a thing like that would work while I am free to move?" Sesshomaru had learned the trained guard's strategies from Sango, the older woman, who had faced him first and he knew their tricks.

Sesshomaru heard a small scream and he turned to find the girl in the dress staring at Kohaku. She was on the other side of the wall her hands held to her chest. Sesshomaru discarded her from his interest and went back to his kill.

Rin took a breath and placed her palm on the touch pad to access the room again. She had to help Kohaku. "Stop, Sesshomaru!" Rin grabbed his hand and tried to pry it off Kohaku's throat. Kohaku in the mean time had been trying to access one of his other weapons, but the lack of oxygen made it difficult for him.

Sesshomaru knocked Rin to the side losing his grip on Kohaku. Rin yelped when she hit the far end of the opposite side wall. Sesshomaru didn't take time to pay her any head instead he began to transform into his huge dog form. Rin flinched as she tried to move her arm; her honey brown eyes gazed at the dog demon for he was so beautiful. Rin found tears forming in her eyes; it hurt. He didn't even think twice in hurting her. "Meany!" Rin screamed at the top of her lungs and Sesshomaru stopped hitting the top of the ceiling a second or two before resuming his escape.

Sesshomaru wanted to escape for he knew that the absence of both would lead them to search here. Sesshomaru had never felt trapped, he felt weak and this was not what he was. He was not an animal to encage and pretend to be a pet. He was nowhere to being frail. He swore this place would make him turn reckless.

Nikki was off duty and she had decided to spend some time on a hammock by the pool. The servants and guards were able to use anything while off duty. Mr. and Mrs. Yoshiono were so giving and pleasant to live with. Nikki heard them before she noticed them approaching her. Tim and her best friend who happened to be Tim's sister, Isabella, where walking over in her direction. Nikki admired the dark red hair and green jade eyes that Isabella had inherited from her mother. Tim had inherited mostly every trait from his father. Isabella smiled at her friend," Hey Nikki!"

"Hey."

Isabella stared at Tim," Well, aren't you going to greet her?" Tim glanced over to Nikki and made eye contact with her clear lucid blue eyes," You greeted her for both of use didn't you?" Nikki lifted an eyebrow and Isabella slapped his arm, "No, you greet her!" Nikki broke the eye contact with Tim and yawned to brush off her hurt. Why was he always like that? Like he was this stiff statue of a guard; he was also part staff in service.

"How are you doing today Nikki, can we join you?" Tim tried to catch her eye, but she was unwilling. Nikki sat up on the hammock," Fine, thanks, and sure." Isabella jumped up and grabbed Tim's arm placing him next to Nikki on the hammock. "Sit here, Tim. I'll go grab a chair." Nikki's and Tim's shoulders were pressed together and tingles ran up both their arms. Nikki tried to scoot away but the weight bought her back to the center. Tim turned his head to her and Nikki felt his breath on her cheek as he spoke casually," I didn't mean to offend you, Nikki. I just thought it wasn't necessary. I saw you just a few hours back." Nikki didn't dare turn his way, because she was sure that if she did she would touch his face. "Its' fine."

Tim stared at Nikki's hair strands as they moved with the current of the wind. She was attractive and very bossy but she was in her own character so he liked that about her. The only reason he was dating Ginger was to please his mother. His mother was strict and she was always bad in health, so he could not risk upsetting her. His father divorced his mother years back and he preferred his sister, Isabella, over him. Just like his mother preferred him over Isabella. They were both a pain.

Nikki felt his soft amber eyes on her and she let out a low breath. 'He's doing this on purpose. I swear.' Nikki turned to him, "What's your deal?!"

The ground shook underneath their feet and then the vibration repeated itself every few seconds. The two guards stood up and rushed to the house. The demon was trying to escape again.

"Sango, your brother is down there and so is the little princess!" Miroku grabbed her hand and lead her to the scene. "That stupid demon will pay if he harms him."

"Let's worry more about the defenseless, Rin than your brother. We both know he can take care of himself."

"Alright."

-----------

Rin woke up in her room and slowly sat up. Her mother held her hand, tears in her eyes." Why did you disobey me, Rin?" Rin stared at the silky sheets that covered her body," I'm sorry, mom." Rin looked into her mother's light brown eyes;" I just don't want him to be alone." Robin tightened her grip on her daughter's hand," You're just lucky to be alive, young lady."

Rin felt ashamed of her errors," It's my fault he got away, mom." Robin patted her hand," He didn't escape, Rin. Kohaku and all the other skilled guards helped put him down." Rin's hair stood on end," Put him down?" Robin was bothered by the fact that her daughter cared so much. She was scared her daughter was being dragged down to evil by that demon. "Yes, he's still alive though. I'd say he will not be up in days, after the wounds afflicted on him." Rin clutched the silk under her fingertips," Where is he now?"

"That's not important."

Rin suddenly recalled Kohaku in the situation," What about Kohaku?" Her mother let her hand go and stood up on her feet," He's fine just a few bruises, unlike most of the guards that also bought the demon down." Robin pulled up the covers over her daughter," Sleep now."

"I love you, mom."

"I love you, too, honey."

___

Rin's eyes opened wide as a thunder bolt crashed through the dark sky. Her eyes drifted to the window where she could hear the wind and rain hitting the glass. "Sesshomaru," Rin stood up and took a look at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in a white night gown that reached up to her knees and had a v collar with ruffles at the end of the long sleeves. "I should be okay walking around in this." Rin slipped on her white bunny slippers and opened the door to her room slowly, making sure that there was no one guarding her door.

"Clear."

Rin was childlike, charming, gentle, but she was not stupid when it came to the lay out of her own mansion. Rin was sure as to where they were keeping the lord demon. Her father had mentioned it. Her feet hardly made a noise against the cold floor, but when she turned the corner she found an arm around her chest, and another wrapped around her neck.

Her heart beat furiously within her chest as the silence took over. A gasp from her grappler reassured her she wasn't in danger. The arms about her body were removed and Kohaku's voice made its way into her ears," I'm sorry, Rin. I didn't mean to alter you. I just don't hear a lot of people walking around silently at this time of the night."

"It's okay." Rin smiled at him in the dark. Kohaku unaware of her facial expression, felt bad at his mistake. "Where are you headed?"

"For a glass of chocolate milk." Rin made her way past him but stopped as she heard him speak," Would it be alright if I accompanied you?"

"I'd rather go alone."

"Oh, alright then."

"Kohaku."

"Yes?"

"I'm very happy you weren't badly hurt because of me."

"It wasn't your fault. I was careless."

"No, I was." Rin ran off leaving him behind not wanting him to take the blame off her. Rin knew it was her fault. She had trusted Sesshomaru too much.

__

Rin found _him_. He was as mesmerizing as ever. His silvery long flowing hair, his markings, the crescent on his forehead, the markings on his wrists, the shape of his eyes and the fullness of his lips, they were all so stunning. His body was loosely tied up against a bed made of stone with the acid chains scraping his pastel skin. Rin walked deeper into the room and placed a hand on his hand. The bandages she had placed around his wrists were gone and delicate lines remained in their place on his skin. Blood covered his clothes and the parts where his skin was exposed.

Rin found herself caressing his face with the palm of her hand, as tears spilled down her cheeks wetting his face as well. Rin felt an aching in her chest, it was unbearable, but she wasn't sure if it was because she blamed herself for the incident or that Sesshomaru didn't care for her what so ever.

She felt a connection with him, but he didn't. Rin recalled her dream with him and wished that she had never dreamed of him. She would have preferred for Kohaku to be her knight in shining armor, but something in her, told her that she loved Sesshomaru. It was mad. She hardly knew the man, but just by looking into his cold amber eyes she knew this was true.

Rin found herself leaning in towards his full alluring lips, but a stunned gasp from behind pulled her away.

"Little Princess, don't do it. He isn't human. He's a demon; he will never fall for a human."

Rin wiped her tears and turned to Miroku," I know, but I can't fight it."

"I won't tell anyone, just don't look for him anymore."

'How can you ask that? I'm in love.'

* * *

A/N: Please Review! I like to know if you guys still like where this is headed. :3


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

**_A/N:_**Enjoy! Thank you for the reviews!_ :3_

* * *

Chapter 6: _The Escape_

* * *

Sesshomaru woke up the next morning with a major headache and when he tried to sit up an enormous amount of pain ran through his body. A low curse escaped his lips as the chains prevented his wounds from healing at their normal quick pace.

He hated humans. How he despised them. They called demons savages, but weren't humans just the same. Both species had a great lust for power and control, but Sesshomaru wanted nothing with humans. What he wanted was the control of the demons. He wanted to prove to his father that power was in his blood; that his father's death had been meaningless. No human was worth dying for. InuYasha was nothing to cherish. He was not full blooded, he was but a mutt.

Sesshomaru felt the chains fall loose against his skin, but moving was greatly painful in his state. The great power Sesshomaru possessed had prevented him from dying in his sleep, but if this continued he would die from blood loss.

---Elsewhere-----

Rin was walking by her father's study when she overheard the conversation going on inside.

"The demon has lost a major amount of blood, Mr. Yoshiono. We have to remove him from the chains or he will die –and if that happens we will be held responsible. "

Rin leaned lightly against the partially opened door, it sounded like Sango.

"Yes, but the money chamber is in ruins and we have no other place to hold him without him being capable of escaping."

Sango nodded in agreement, "Yes, that is true, but he is in a very weak state at the moment." Sango knew Rin was fond of the demon from her last talk with her, but she was also doing her duty. No demon may be killed before their judgment is done.

Robert pondered over the possible answer to the situation. He didn't hate the demon for trying to harm his daughter, but he did dislike him for it. After considering it for a moment or two some idea came up," Would it be alright if we just chained him from his wrists like before, but just chain up his ankles as well.? This way he would not be able to transform and escape from here."

Sango bit her bottom lip considering the risks," Yes, I do believe it will be fine. He should start recovering. Slow, but yes, he should be fine."

Rin then heard her mother's voice," He will not be able to eat then? He hasn't eaten a thing since they bought him here." Robert seemed surprised at her sudden concern," He hasn't, but that was his choice. Now we can't feed him without him causing another scene." Robin glanced at the door," When will his judgment be passed?"

"It should be in three days from now."

Rin's eyes widened, 'Three days- Three days for him to get better and then just to be hurt again. This is torture.' Rin's eyes filled with tears and her hand went over her mouth to stifle her cry. She turned around and rushed down the hall. She didn't want to be a part of this. She wanted to set him free. Rin didn't care what would happen to her anymore. She was going to help him. Help him like no one else was capable of doing.

Her mother always told her love made people do dangerous things and Rin was willing to do just that. Even if the demon did not appreciate her help and ended up killing her for it.

______________

Rin knew that Miroku was keeping an eye on her so she decided to ask Sango for help. "Sango, I was wondering if you would keep Miroku busy for about an hour." Sango placed a hand on her hip," What for?" Rin smiled," I want to make him a surprise gift. His birthday is soon and I want to make him something, but he constantly keeps bumping into me." Sango didn't seemed surprised; Rin was always so thoughtful," Alright then."

_**-Storage room-**_

Sesshomaru sat leaning against the wall, boxes holding household items surrounded him: soap, clothes toilet paper, food cans, etc. This seriously annoyed him. He was not an item to be stored away just because he was in a dreadful condition, unable to escape. He heard a squeak and the young girl he saw too often fell down in front of him as she was toppling over a box. "Ow."

"What business do you have here?"

Rin looked up at him in surprise," Um-"; she pulled out a piece of sweet bread and showed it to him," hungry?"

He narrowed his eyes at her," What do you want?"

Rin sat down in front of him and began to play with her hair," I want to get to know you."

"I'm not your pet."

Rin looked up at him his amber eyes told her he was not pleased with her presence," I know you are not a pet. I didn't mean for you to take it that way." Sesshomaru stared at her as if telling her to continue.

Rin averted her eyes from his amber ones," I want to free you."

Sesshomaru noticed that her cheeks had turned a light rosy pink and her eyes were cautious not to show any of her emotions, but her feelings showed quiet easily. She was horrible at lying. He found it amusing. This human was in love with him. Sesshomaru found it startling that he did not find the suggestion repulsive.

Rin took a deep breath before continuing," I'll get the key and get the chains off you, but you have to promise me to take me with you."

"Why should I?"

Rin tugged at the hem of her dress," I don't want to be here anymore. I'm old enough to be on my own, but my parents have me trapped here." Her brown hazel eyes glanced at his face," I want to see the world. I want something else than what I have here." Sesshomaru stared at her closely," How do you know I won't just kill you."

Rin smiled and stood up," I trust you, besides I'll have to die somehow."

"Where I'm going demons have humans for a meal."

Rin stared at him seriously. She was not about to intimidated," I still want to leave."

"Fine," Sesshomaru didn't care, he wasn't taking responsibilities over her. This was her choice and he wanted out of this hellish prison.

"I'm Rin."

_**-Wild Forest-**_

Kagome was running and it was getting harder to will her sore legs forward. She had to reach him soon. She had to save him. Kagome ignored the fact that the thick brush kept scraping her skin and that her legs wanted to stop for a rest. Her breath came out in pants and her ponytail was becoming undone with the constant tugging of the low branches. 'InuYasha, I'm coming.'

In a matter of minutes later she came to the clear area where the half demon was pinned to the wooden pole. Kagome slowed to a jog as she approached his body. A metal pole was rammed into his shoulder. He still had his silver hair and doggie ears, which meant she had arrived just in time. If she didn't pull out the metal pole, it would soon diminish his demon powers and turn him human. After that in a matter of seconds his human form would be killed, by the same power. The metal that made up the pole harmed both humans and demons. Kagome slowly reached out and grabbed his clawed hand," I'll get you out of this."

InuYasha opened his eyes and saw Kagome, but he was not sure as his sight was blurry. The pain he was feeling was too much to bear, but his painful screams had dulled out after hours of being exposed to the numbing pain. "Kagome?"

Kagome pulled on her gloves and began tugging out the tormenting thing. "I'm right here."

"Don't you dare pull it out. He needs to become human first."

Kagome glanced at Kikyou with a glare," He's in pain." Kikyou took a step forward gracefully," InuYasha and me agreed on this. He would become human for me so we could be together." Kagome released her hold of the pole, "He said he would use the Shikon for that, not risk his life this way."

Kikyou seemed indifferent," That would take up too much time looking for it. This was faster. I knew he would not disagree so I did it on my accord." Kagome couldn't believe it," You put him at risk for your own benefit? If you don't pull the Saber out at the exact right moment he turns human, he'll die. Do you know how risky that is? I won't let him die." Kagome returned to her task and Kikyou decided to interfere.

Her delicate hand grabbed Kagome's hair and pulled her away from InuYasha. "Stay away from him. You shall not ruin this. InuYasha wants to be with me, so let this happen." Kagome flinched from the pain, but she wasn't going to let her do this to InuYasha. Kagome maneuvered herself to twist Kikyou's arm and the older woman cried out in pain releasing the younger woman. Kagome let her go and rushed to the pole which went by the name Saber. She pulled it out and threw it to the side.

Kagome placed herself in front of InuYasha's falling body and caught him in her arms. She fell to her knees and placed his head on her lap. "I'm sorry Kikyou, but I won't let him die."

She didn't hear a reply and looked up to find Kikyou gone.

InuYasha moaned and Kagome stroked his bangs out of his face, "I'll get you back home, InuYasha."

"Kikyou."

Kagome felt a pang against her chest. It wounded her deeply.

_**-The next afternoon-**_

Shippo ran into InuYasha's room to find Kagome at his bedside. "How is InuYasha doing?" Kagome smiled at the teen fox demon," He's doing much better." Shippo crossed his arms and pouted," Sesshomaru went out to help him, but we haven't heard from him either. Do you really think they caught him as well?" Kagome hugged the boy near her," It's the only reason for his absence in returning." "Think he's dead, Kagome?" He hugged her closer.

Kagome had always been a mother to him. Kagome visited frequently, if not stayed with them for a long period of time at the castle. She was a busy woman with her family matters and her place with the demons that had pledged loyalty to Sesshomaru's conquest. Kagome only stayed for Shippo and InuYasha. She had sacrificed her social life to be with them, and that was why Shippo loved her with a great amount of affection.

Souten ran in and a smile lit her face," Sesshomaru's back!" Shippo made a face," What's so great about that?" Sesshomaru walked into the room and Shippo turned into stone," I mean, yay! Sesshomaru is back."

"Shippo, follow me." Sesshomaru turned and left the room. He really didn't care about his brother as long as the fool was alive at the moment. If he had been killed then Sesshomaru would have been losing some allies.

"Coming", Shippo pulled Kagome along with him, "Souten, stay with InuYasha." Souten crossed her arms a frown on her lips," Who made Shippo boss anyway?"

Rin sat on Sesshomaru's bed waiting for him to return. She was amazed at the castle the demon race had built. It resembled a sandcastle that she had once seen in her childhood at the beach. It was magical, but the demons who lived here would keep her like a prisoner in Sesshomaru's room. Rin sighed, but looked up when the door opened. Sesshomaru walked in followed by a young demon boy and –Kagome!

Sesshomaru didn't know why he bought her here. His plan was to leave her somewhere in the forest for her to fend out for herself.- Maybe it was her trust in him, that look in her large honey hazel orbs, or the attraction he felt towards her now. He noticed it after he had found out her secret love for him, but he would not be foiled by a mere human.

Kagome rushed toward Rin and hugged her tightly," Rin, what are you doing here?" She turned to look at Sesshomaru. Rin bit her lip," I ran away." Kagome's face read confusion," You ran away with, Sesshomaru?" Shippo crossed his arms," Well then it's a good thing Kagura was killed the other day. She wouldn't approve of a human being with her Sesshomaru. "

Sesshomaru felt his hair go on end. Kagura was dead?

Rin's eyes widened, Sesshomaru was already in love. This made her feel dirty; it made her feel like crawling under a rock. She was definitely nothing to him. She was foolish to have thought he had been growing fond of her.

* * *

A/n: Review!_ :3_

_What type of clothing should Sesshomaru wear? Comon people clothes, his outfit from InuYasha, or something else? I have been debating this for a while now and I was wondering if someone could help me out here. If not I will not ever metion his colthing appeal and that will leave me at a blank. _

_Thank you!_


	7. Chapter 7

Discalimer: I don't own InuYasha

A/n: Hiya! Long time since I updated! This is short but here it is the next chapter enjoy!_ :3_

* * *

_Chapter 7: Invisibility_

* * *

Rin lay in Sesshomaru's bed; her hair was wild upon his pillow that smelled of saccharine. It smelled like him; she bet. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she was alone again. Sesshomaru hadn't said much after Shippo mentioned the woman named Kagura. He had just ordered Shippo to use his fox demon magic on her and make her invisible to everyone, including all of the demons as her fragrance was also masked by the spell Shippo had placed on her. Rin had noticed the conflicted emotions strumming inside the silver haired dog demon. She saw the torment and agony welling up in his very soul.

Rin let a small sob escape her lips and brushed at the tears blinding her vision with the back of her hand. Even if she was invisible she voice was still audible to the rest, so she had to remain silent. She would be able to roam about without getting into danger. Sesshomaru was so nice, but maybe he was just repaying her for letting him free and out of his former hellish prison.

Kagome must have seen something in Rin breaking because she urged Shippo out of the room after he had finished even as he was asking questions. Rin knew or hoped that Sesshomaru and Kagura didn't share this wonderful room, but was almost sure due to the fact that there was no hint of anything feminine in the bedroom. Maybe they had been engaged or something to that reason.

Rin stood up and gave her heart a shove to stop moping. She would get nothing out of it. Rin opened a door and hoped it lead to a bathroom where she would be able to wash her face. Luckily it was his bathroom, but she struggled as her reflection refused to appear in the mirror due to the magic laid upon her.

Rin stared at her hair and she couldn't recall the time where her hair had been short. Rin didn't find scissors but she did find a sharp knife in one of the drawers. She wasn't thinking straight. She was being childish. Rin didn't want Sesshomaru to love anyone but her, but that was crazy he didn't- wouldn't even look her way twice.

Her long dark brown almost black lush hair fell in clumps to the floor and tears began to fill her eyes.

Why was it hurting this much?

________

Kagome watched as Shippo and Souten argued over a random thing and was about to stop them from becoming louder to prevent them from waking up InuYasha. She stood up and placed her hand out in front of her, "Shippo, Souten, quiet down, you'll wake InuYasha."

InuYasha stirred before sitting up annoyed at the rude awakening, "Get out of here you twerps."

He threw a vase from his bedside at them. Shippo and Souten ran out of his room with a squeak and closed the door as the vase crashed against it.

Kagome sat at the end of his bed and smiled, "Glad you're awake. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." InuYasha rubbed his thumping head, "How did you manage to find me, Kagome?" Kagome held her smile, "I found out you were staying at Rin's house. I never thought I would find you there. If only I had found out earlier I would've rushed over to visit her earlier. I was planning on visiting her soon, but I had to find you first."

InuYasha's eyes softened and he placed a hand on her soft one, "You shouldn't have risked yourself; it was dangerous." Kagome squeezed his hand, "You would have done the same for me."

Sesshomaru paced back and forth in his study, his nerves were on end. Kagura was dead and it was due to Naraku, her brother. Naraku was also forming a plot to take over the human population, but Naraku had not like the fact that Kagura had left her place to be with Sesshomaru, who had offered her love.

Sesshomaru stared at the plans Kagura had left him. It dealt with the layout around the capital a few thousand miles away. He would soon put it into affect, but first he had to take care of Naraku.

"That coward always hides in the shadows."

Sesshomaru ran his claws through his silver hair and his eyes landed on a picture of Kagura, but his mind wandered to the girl he had bought with him. "Rin..." Her name on his lips felt strange but in a manner that he had never experienced. He knew she had read his feelings clearly, the stare she had given had told her she had wanted to change the fact that had just been given to him. 'She doesn't even know Kagura yet she wanted her to still be alive? What a strange girl.'

Sesshomaru had told Rin to wander about if she wished but to stay out of trouble. He had no intentions of saving her if she messed with the demons that followed him. Sesshomaru picked up the photo of Kagura and dropped it into the trash bin next to his desk. He would find Naraku and avenge his lost love.

Rin's face appeared before his mind and he brushed her away without another thought.

He never even considered the possibility of her parents trying to find her once they knew she was gone along with his disappearance.

"Where is my daughter?!" Rin's mother leaned against the wall, fatigue had taken over her and the stress of knowing her daughter having disappeared was over exerting her limits. Robert tried to console his wife, but turned to look up at the boy guard who ran up to him with a quick bow, "The demon is missing."

Both parents stared at Kohaku, "What are you saying?" Kohaku looked away and stared hard at the ground, "I'm saying that Rin unlocked his chains and he decided to take her with him."

Robin slumped into Robert's arms, "Please tell me he's lying. She didn't do that. Tell me she didn't. She'll find out, Robert. She'll find out, I saw how she looked at that silver beast, she was obsessed, and she's confusing it for love. I should have married her off. We should have told her."

Kohaku watched as the head lady lost her collectiveness and began breaking into hysterical tears. She was hardly making any sense at all. 'Should have told her what?' Kohaku was dismissed and he ran off to find his older sister. Maybe she knew what to make of it.

* * *

A/N: I hope to write the next chapter soon, but I want to update 'Boys Lie' next so it might take a while. Review Please!_ :3_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters.

A/N: Took me a while, but here it is! Chapter eight! Enjoy! _:3_

* * *

Chapter 8: Her Presence

* * *

It was late and Sesshomaru decided to return to his room. He entered to find his things unmoved and the scent of Rin was nowhere to be found.

'At least that fox demon magic works well.'

Sesshomaru took off his Kimono top jacket and then removed the second layer before casually walking into his lavatory. He heard a squeak and then a rustling of clothes. He stayed where he was trying to determine where Rin stood. By the sound of it she had been by the shower.

Rin seemed to still be there as her voice spoke out to him, "I was just picking up the untidiness I had made some time ago." Rin did not appear, Sesshomaru could just observe a bag with dark hair inside. She was probably holding it in her hands behind her or some.

Sesshomaru glanced at the sink to find everything in order. "Leave."

The bag disappeared into the trash bin and something rushed by him in a quick movement. The door closed and Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder to stare at the door. He was not used to speaking to someone he could not see.

Rin had her back pressed to the column of the bed and she wished that he did not guess what she had done. Rin touched her short hair lightly and sighed, "It was so stupid.- I miss it."

Rin walked over to the attractive looking loveseat and curled up on it. She eyes began to drowse. She had been asleep until a while back when she remembered the about the clutter of hair she had left on the bathroom floor. She had gotten up to clean it, thankful that Sesshomaru had yet to return.

Sesshomaru was under the hot searing water in the shower. He stood there unmoving letting his tense muscles relax and even as his recent wounds cried out under the pain the water was causing he did not flinch.

He had to make a move against Naraku soon. Now that he was back in his domain he could not loose anymore time on carless things.

One of his wounds opened and blood flowed out the blistering water stinging his skin even more. Suddenly a thought he had wanted to avoid filled his mind.

'Did she cut her hair?'

Kohaku had not been able to have a decent talk to his sister the day before but now things had calmed down with the police searching for Rin who was reported missing. If she was not found within the next day they would admit that she had been kidnapped by the escaped demon.

They were walking in the garden keeping each other company during their morning break. "Sango, do you know what the lady meant by it?"

Sango stared warily ahead of her, "I'm not sure, but she was the reason I became friends with Rin. Of course Rin is very dear to me, but I feel that there was always something strange about her."

Kohaku stared at his older sister, "She is different from many that I know, but that doesn't seem strange to me."

Sango shook her head, "That's not what I meant. I meant that sometimes when I'm with her I sense something that isn't human. - But she's certainly a human and that confuses me."

Kohaku stared out towards the wilderness beyond the mountains, "I have to find her Sango. She's not safe out there."

"She may be dead, Kohaku. There would be no reason for her to still be by that demon's side."

"No, she's alive. That demon didn't stare at her with the disgust he showed me. He seemed to almost tolerate her. He could've killed her after she released him out into the wild. Her body would've been reported. Nothing… She is still alive, maybe not at his side but somewhere in the uncultivated forest."

"You my just be right about that, dear brother."

Sesshomaru woke up in his bed and instantly her fragrance entered his nostrils. That was what had woken him up. A strawberry scent mixed with tangerines came from her small form on the couch. Her long hair was splattered about her face and her dress was wrinkled up. Sesshomaru laid back into his pillow and placed a hand on his face. He glanced back at her figure to find her stirring. He closed his eyes.

Rin stretched out on the couch and sat up. Soreness spread over her body.

"Ow."

She looked over to the bed to find Sesshomaru unmoving in his bed.

Rin stood up and walked over. "Still asleep."

Rin stared at his striking features and sighed lovingly. She wanted to touch his hair, but then she noticed that he was bare waist up and took a step back. A blush formed over her face and she turned around trying to respect his privacy. She had failed to notice it the night before.

Rin then noticed her reflection in the mirror and her eyes widened. Not only had the spell worn off, but her hair was long once again. It wasn't short or chopped as she had suspected it to be after she had cut it in a moment of hysteria.

The feeling was gone now, the hysteria.

She had accepted just being able to be at his side, even if it meant she had to become an invisible prisoner for him.

Rin jumped on his bed, "Sesshomaru sama!"

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to glare at her for the impulsive change in her nature, but she was not looking at him. She was staring out the window. Sesshomaru sat up but she did not seem to notice as she advanced towards the window in amazement. "You have a cat?" Rin picked up the fat cat from the window sill and kissed its nose.

"No."

Rin stared at Sesshomaru who was sitting at the edge of his bed shirtless. Rin looked away again too bashful to continue to look at him. "Oh."

"Shippo will come soon." Sesshomaru stood up at moved towards the bathroom.

Rin heard the shower running and she now dared herself to think about his shirtless body.

He had a well build body and strong arms that held a nice shape to them, but she felt sad that his body also had red marks cut into his fair skin.

A smile returned to her lips, "I won't let anyone hurt you anymore."

* * *

A/N: Took me forever to get this chapter done. It was hard to pick it up again after a while, but it sure got me excited to continue writing for the next chapter! Review and tell me if anyone wants to see more of what is happening at the house of Rin. (More sessh rin in the next chapter!)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello everyone! New Chapter! Alright, I finally wrote this. ^_^ Well enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or it's characters.

* * *

**_Chapter 9: Tell me lies_**

* * *

Shippo did come and another week passed by as well. Rin was growing tired of being trapped in Sesshomaru's room. She was beginning to poke about his room to pass the time. He hadn't said anything when she forgot to place his brush back on the bedside or when she forgot to place his pillows back on the bed after tossing them about the room pretending she had super powers. But by the end of the week he hadn't said much to her.

He had been too busy trying to find out who was the demon who had decided to sneak about the castle during the day without having asked of his permission to be a resident in his territory.

Rin felt the fox demon spell fade until it vanished and made her visible to the world around her again.

Rin quickly lit scented candles in different places of the room and hoped her scent would be covered, but she didn't worry much since no one got near Sesshomaru's room in the first place. Rin would rather play it safe than risk Sesshomaru getting into a problem with other demons.

"I have to make sure I don't become a hassle."

Rin tossed herself on the soft bed. Kagome had been kind enough to bring her some clothes to change into, but Rin had reused her clothes more than once since her first stay her. Rin slipped out of her clothes and into the shower. It was nice that demons were civilized enough to have indoor plumbing. The warm water felt nice against her sore muscles.

'How strange… I haven't been doing much to feel so tired all the time.'

Rin then remembered that several times during the past week she had woken up outside the room of Sesshomaru in some courtyard or hallway. She really couldn't remember how she had gotten out of the room, but maybe she had walked out half asleep.

Sesshomaru entered his room expecting to find Rin asleep on the couch as usual, but instead found his room lit by candles and heard the shower running. The night was warm and Sesshomaru walked to his window to stare at the fat cat sitting there. InuYasha called it Buyo. It was a miracle that cat wasn't dead by now. Sesshomaru glanced up at the sky filled with stars, before removing his clothing and tossing it on the side of the bed. Sesshomaru opened his drawer and pulled out some pajama pants decorated with magenta flowers and other designs.

Rin walked out of the bathroom in her clean underwear and screamed once she noticed Sesshomaru by his closet putting away his shoes.

"EEKK!"

Rin covered herself as best as she could with her arms. Sesshomaru didn't turn away as Rin rushed to the bed and pulled on his Kimono. She wrapped it around her exposed form and blushed furiously.

Sesshomaru hadn't seen so much skin exposed on her before nor had he smelled her scent as strong as it was now.

Rin couldn't force herself to look at his face and kept her eyes on the floor. She didn't see or hear him, but she felt him. His arms locked around her waist and her back was pressed against his chest while his lips grazed her ear.

Rin stiffened in his arms still holding the kimono closed from the front and held her breath. It was silent for a few seconds as Sesshomaru calmly waited for her to pull away.

Rin let her breath out slowly and out of the corner of her eyes glanced at his lips. She could see his silver hair glimmering in the candle light and she knees were getting weak.

"You should've gone to sleep already."

His voice was emotionless, but towards the end it picked up a husky tone.

Rin tried to gently pull out of his embrace he didn't let her go. Rin didn't struggle, but, instead, placed a hand on top of his forearm. "I- I just woke up a while back."

He didn't respond, but instead pulled the kimono sleeves down and exposed her bare shoulders. Rin felt his lips press against her neck and found herself leaning back deeper into his embrace.

Sesshomaru pushed her onto his bed and Rin let the kimono fall open from the front exposing her smooth pale skin to him again.

Sesshomaru swiftly buried his nose into her hair and held her face with one hand. His other hand reached down to touch her lower leg calf. Rin trembled under him, but brought him closer to her by pressing her hand on his bare back and entangling her fingers into his silky silver hair.

Rin wanted him to kiss her already. She had always dreamed of being kissed by a boy. Except Sesshomaru was a demon and he really wasn't in love with her. Was he? He wouldn't kiss her if he didn't love her.

Rin felt his warm hand on her cheek as his mouth suckled on the skin of her neck. She liked having his skin against hers and his heart beating with hers- except hers was beating faster.

She pressed her lips against his elf ear and sighed before closing her eyes.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I love you."

Sesshomaru pulled slightly away from her and Rin opened her eyes to find him staring at her. She always knew what he was thinking when she looked into his amber gold eyes. 'Don't say that.' That's what Rin saw in his eyes, but she didn't care. She didn't care if he didn't love her, because she was happy that he found her attractive enough to be with.

Rin closed her hazel brown eyes, "Tell me lies." She felt as if someone else had made her say that.

"No."

Her eyes opened, "What?"

"I won't give you what you want." Sesshomaru sat up and Rin did too.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was saying." Rin didn't want his warmth to disappear. She didn't want him to leave her.

Sesshomaru watched as tears stung her eyes. He couldn't do it anymore. The word's I love you shouldn't have affected him, but once he heard her say that… He felt something inside him move. Like if he himself wished he could return the words to her, but that was stupid. Rin was human and he should've killed her long ago.

'Why did I even bring her with me?'

Rin bit her lip and was about to crawl off the bed when he pulled her back and pressed her down on the bed again. "Lord Sessh-"

Rin was cut off when his lips met hers. It was soft and gentle before she felt it turn urgent. His lips moved against her mouth and Rin tried her best to kiss him back. Her head was beginning to spin. Rin soon began to feel short of breath but, Sesshomaru wasn't pulling away and Rin was having a harder time catching her breath.

"Rin."

His voice seemed to be far away as she passed out into darkness. Her last thoughts were, 'Don't leave me.'

Sesshomaru had felt it when he had started kissing her. Something in her was changing- no breaking. It felt something similar to Shippo's fox magic but stronger as it seemed to be a spell with similar quality's that Kagome's powers possessed. It was being sattered with every kiss he placed upon her soft pink lips. So he kept doing it until she was gasping for breath and began to pass out.

He called out her name, but she closed her eyes without saying anything. Sesshomaru then watched as her face took on his very same demon marks. Her aura changed to that of a half demon and he found stripe markings to even have formed on her hips and wrists. They weren't magenta stripes like his own, but red and the crescent moon on her forehead was a blue like his own.

Sesshomaru got off her and tried to figure out what had just happened.

"Rin is a half demon passing as a human, but I don't believe she's aware of that."

Sesshomaru stood up and glanced at the half-breed lying in his bed. Thoughts of succumbing to her will where long gone. Her parents must know of this. They must be the ones who placed the curse on her.

'Those humans wanted to keep her as their daughter. Why?'

He turned away from her and left back to his study where he could come up with ideas as to how he could use this for his advantage.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so Rin is a half demon and Sesshomaru broke the spell she had cast on her. Now we all know she has always cosidered herself to be human so her parents must have something to do with it. Or do they. Protective mother for a reason? Next up, Kohaku will make an entrance! So till then, Review Please!


End file.
